world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010414katesami
07:32 -- arcaneArtisan AA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 19:32 -- 07:32 AA: Hey Katie. I've....gotta talk to you about something. 07:32 AA: Alright, what is it? 07:33 AA: ...you remember when you were helping me out with my leg and you used your super cool powers to make me better? 07:34 AA: Yes? 07:34 AA: Well uh....a thing happened while I was healing in that time warp. 07:35 AA: Jack sort of showed up. 07:35 AA: What? How? 07:35 AA: And how did I not notice?! 07:35 AA: I don't know! He was moving as fast as I was, so I guess maybe he was time warping too. 07:36 AA: That's incredible... he's so much stronger than I am. 07:36 AA: ...yeah. I guess so. For now. I'm sure you'll be stronger some day though! 07:37 AA: I have to be... we all do. 07:37 AA: I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you....but then I realized that he's probably going to keep doing it when he notices you doing time-y stuff. 07:38 AA: And, you know, threatening people and possibly....well, punishing them for it. 07:38 AA: What did he do? 07:40 AA: Oh, uh....it's no big deal or anything, just made me play one of his dumb little "choice" games and then timefroze my dreamself. 07:40 -- arcaneArtisan AA mutters "inamomentofendlessagony" under her breath really quickly. -- 07:40 AA: That doesn't sound so bad... 07:41 AA: So yeah, I probably won't be going to Derse with you anymore. 07:41 AA: And hopefully I'll be able to unfreeze you. 07:41 AA: Right! Hahaha! It's not bad at all! But I think he won't be so nice to the next person. 07:41 AA: I'll keep that in mind... 07:41 AA: It's really frustrating to not be able to use my abilities though... 07:42 AA: Is he punishing anyone else like this? 07:42 AA: Yeah. I know. 07:42 AA: I don't know. He made it sound like he just really doesn't like people messing with time. 07:42 AA: I think he's being territorial about it. 07:43 AA: Maybe you should ask the troll who does time stuff if she's had to deal with him. 07:43 AA: Maybe. 07:44 AA: I don't know... I need to figure something out soon, though. 07:45 AA: I don't even think being more discrete will help. 07:45 AA: Yeah. It's not fair of him to stop you from doing your stuff like that. 07:45 AA: Because, after all, he has all the time in the world to find out when I use it, and then he has all of it again who knows how many times. 07:46 AA: Null says he has "rules" that he follows consistently, but I don't have any idea what those rules are. And I'm scared of having any of us talk to him and ask him what the rules ARE... 07:46 AA: ...but if she's right, maybe if we could find out his rules we could avoid getting punished. 07:47 AA: That's a good idea. 07:47 AA: I'll talk to her about it first. 07:48 AA: Yeah. That's probably a good idea. He seems to treat her nicer than the rest of us, or something, so maybe she could find out what his rules are without putting herself in danger. 07:48 AA: I hope so... I don't particularly trust her very much, though. 07:48 AA: Aww, Null's all right. She's just a little slow to warm up to strangers. 07:49 AA: I see. 07:49 AA: Actually, if you're not on good terms with her, maybe I could talk to her about it. She and I are on good terms. 07:50 AA: I think that would be best. 07:51 AA: Okay. I'll do that then. I just wanted to let you know about Jack so you didn't risk getting in trouble with him when we go after these imps to get that gear. 07:51 AA: I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just scared that it'd make you worry over nothing. 07:53 AA: It's alright. 07:53 AA: I understand why you did it. 07:53 AA: I'll be more careful. 07:53 AA: It looks like I won't be doing any healing that way for a while. 07:53 AA: Yeah, that sucks. But maybe if we find out the rules we can find a way around that. 07:54 AA: I think we'll figure something out. 07:54 AA: Or heck, maybe you could alchemize something to make you better at healing things WITHOUT using time. 07:54 AA: Now there's an idea! 07:54 AA: Even though that's probably cheating. 07:54 AA: No, I think that's just bending the rules. 07:54 AA: That's actually brilliant. 07:54 AA: Hehehe. Thanks. 07:55 AA: If you could find out Nullar's disposition to me, that would be very helpful. 07:55 AA: From there, we could find out a lot. 07:55 AA: Okay, I'll go talk to her now. 07:56 AA: I'm glad we talked about this, Katie. 07:56 AA: Me too. 07:56 AA: Good luck, Sami 07:56 AA: You too! 07:56 -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 19:56 --